


After the Christmas Special

by DJ_Greg



Series: Lovers' Leap [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Beta Lenore, Cabin Fic, Celebrity Dean Winchester, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Park Ranger Benny Lafitte, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spanking, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Greg/pseuds/DJ_Greg
Summary: It's been five long weeks since Benny last saw and kissed Dean during the filming of "Alpha vs. Wilderness" Christmas special. But now the gorgeous Omega was coming over to join him for a romantic weekend. Benny couldn't help but hope that they would finally consummate their relationship...





	After the Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> As I promised, here's the first follow-up to "Christmas Special with the Winchesters". Originally, I envisioned it to be around 5000 words, but clearly I'm incapable of keeping my stories short, so it doubled in size. To everyone who was disappointed Dean and Benny didn't have sex in the last instalment... enjoy.
> 
> Not particularly creative title for this one, but in all honesty, I didn't know what else to call it. Any suggestions?
> 
> I have created a separate series for those stories: "Lovers' Leap", a name inspired by the fact that Dean and Benny took a leap by pursuing this relationship despite their emotional distress. For those who were only subscribed to my channel in order to get a mail about the follow-up, you can now subscribe to the series. Unless you want to remain subscribed to my channel, because there are more Dean/Benny fics coming in the future.
> 
> Fic was once again edited by MrsDeanWinchester87. Big thanks to her for the help! 
> 
> Gifs NSFW.

Lovers Leap State Park looked stunning under the thick cover of white snow, which shined in the afternoon sun like a collection of diamonds strewn around on the ground. The snowy landscapes remained untouched as visits to the park slowed during the austere winters. Only the most adept hikers dared to intrude. Either immersed in deep slumber or to shield themselves from predators, the usually noisy fauna remained silent only adding to the calm and peaceful atmosphere.

However, none of that interested Benny.

Normally, he’d pause every now and then while taking care of his responsibilities as a park ranger to admire the gorgeous scenery and catch a lungful of fresh, chilly air. But on this Friday afternoon, 18th of January, he found it __impossible__ to relax, his body itching for him to rush through the daily inspection and get back to the park ranger’s cabin at once. He fought to ignore it, because __dammit__ , the fact that in few hours he’d begin his first free weekend in years didn’t mean he could act irresponsible. The state entrusted Benny to supervise this place according to the rules and he’d fulfill his duties. That was why he forced himself to drive within the speed limit around the forest, ignoring the dirty glares Quentin gave him from the passenger’s seat; the Beta smelled __pissed__ and seemed about ready to hack Benny’s head off. With Benny taking the entire weekend off, someone else had to take care of the dreaded Sunday shift and Quentin pulled the short straw.

Finally, the park rangers’ cabin emerged from between the trees and Benny stepped on the gas, losing his resolution at the prospect of finishing his shift. He parked along the front porch, turned the engine off and jumped out of the truck, scanning the surrounding area. Unfortunately, aside from his ’75 Mazda Rotary pickup, he hadn’t noticed any additional cars anywhere in the parking lot and his heart sank in disappointment. But it also pushed him ahead, up the steps and toward the cabin’s entrance. Maybe the car was parked somewhere else? Maybe the Omega decided to walk here by foot for some bizarre reason?

Benny heard Quentin exiting the car, __slamming__ the door shut and following after him. The Beta’s footsteps sounded heavier than usual. Benny ignored it and rushed inside to be met by Lenore’s startled expression.

“Is he here yet?” Benny breathed out.

Lenore shook her head. “Not yet,” she said, causing tense hope to escape from Benny’s chest. He sighed and slumped down. “I’m sure he’ll arrive soon enough,” Lenore added with a comforting smile.

“Unless he changed his mind,” Quentin commented as he stepped past Benny, wearing a fake concerned look on his face.

“I’m sure Dean would call if something came up,” Lenore insisted.

With a doubtful grunt, Quentin headed to the bunkroom, completely unperturbed by the condemning glares Lenore was throwing at him. It was one of the few occasions, since Benny had known her, that she had lost her composure.

“Don’t let his comments get to you,” Lenore advised, sighing. “Dean will be here. He promised, didn’t he?”

He nodded, trying to remain confident, but Quentin’s poisonous words were already seeping into his heart and gnawing on it. “Yeah, he did,” Benny agreed. “I’ll go write the report in the meantime.”

 Benny felt heat building under his skin, partially as a result of warmth permeating the cabin. He shed his winter wear, stored it inside the stuffed closet and went to the walled off office.

The sound of pen scribbling over the paper proved to be more distracting than ever. Benny’s mind constantly wandered away from the task to reminiscent about past five weeks, the __agonizingly__ long period of time since he last saw and kissed Dean.

The Christmas episode of “ _ _Alpha vs. Wilderness__ ” aired at 7PM on 24th of December, earning strong reviews and attracting a record number of viewers according to the report Benny read. Whoever edited the footage did a great job of hiding any traces of tension that were present on the set, but people online commented on a noticeable slump in energy during the last ten minutes, which focused on the dinner scene and the Winchesters saying goodbyes to the contest winners; John in particular appeared tired.

While watching the episode, Benny noticed something else as well, something that would escape any other viewer: almost none of his numerous interactions with Dean made it into the episode. Even their tussle during the hunt was edited to its bare bones with the snowball fight presented as innocent fun rather than the result of Benny snapping at Dean. It confused Benny at first until he remembered how Dean turned down John’s proposition for the cameramen to film them fixing Benny’s truck. At the time John’s idea seemed like a breach of private heaven Benny managed to construct with the gorgeous Omega. A deep relief washed over him when Dean lied saying that there was nothing to film anyway. Was Dean the one behind those edits as well? An attempt at keeping their affection from people’s prying eyes? They were both aware of how much hatred anyone who __dared__ to date either of the Winchester sons received, including such a sweet and innocent person as Jessica.

Benny’s heart swelled in happiness at the thought that Dean wanted to protect him from rabid fans and that night Benny slept better than he had in years.

However, Dean’s efforts didn’t give a lasting result.

After the New Year, on the 7th of January, Dean and Sam officially announced their intention to leave “ _ _Alpha vs. Wilderness__ ” to pursue other interests, with Dean making preparations to open a classic car restoration shop and Sam planning to attend Stanford like he wanted years ago. Apparently the journalists didn’t buy their explanation that they were just tired of doing the same thing for past fourteen years and started digging around. As Dean and Benny suspected would happen, someone present during the filming of Christmas special spilled the beans and the problems in the Winchester family became a public knowledge. Immediately, John was accused of abusing his sons by several prominent news publications.

Benny remembered vividly how several days later a smarmy Alpha reporter, Bartholomew Something, visited the ranger’s cabin and tried to interview Benny on the subject, claiming that the public “ _ _had a right to know__ ”. Having taken an instant dislike toward the reporter, Benny shot back that the public should mind its own business and refused to speak any further. That was a mistake and Benny suspected as much when he saw Bartholomew’s full-teeth grin turn into an ugly grimace (more akin to a wild animal snarling at unwanted intruder) and his overly musky scent was polluted by the acidic stench of bitterness. Despite worry building in his heart, Benny still refused to continue the subject and watched as the reporter drove away, not even sparing a word on his way out.

Barely twenty four hours later Bartholomew published an article that revealed just __how much__  of Benny and Dean’s interaction behind the scene was left on the cutting room floor.

Benny should have known better than to check the comments below, but he did anyway. They were full of disbelief and anger, blaming Benny as the __real__ reason for Dean’s departure. One in particular lodged into his memory.

 

“ _Guys, chill out! It’s all OBVIOUSLY just a publicity stunt to boost ratings! I mean, Dean said repeatedly in the past he had no intention of dating an Alpha and he suddenly changed his mind for some lowly park ranger, COINCIDENTALLY one of the contest winners?! You’ll see, in a matter of weeks Dean and Sam will announce that they’re staying on the show after all, Dean will dump that idiot and Lafitte will live on with a conviction that he achieved something in his worthless life _.__ ”

 

The pen __thudded__ softly when it landed on top of a nearly empty page. Benny rubbed his face with both palms, his warm breath ghosted over his skin. __Dammit__ , he couldn’t focus. The report would have to wait until he returned to work on Monday.

He shoved the unwritten report and pen back inside the drawer. Unsure what to do next, he leaned back in the old chair and closed his eyes, struggling to clear his mind.

‘ _ _Just a publicity stunt.__ ’

That part cut deeper than any insult contained in the that comment and no amount of repeating how Dean wouldn’t do that helped. After a week of thinking about it Benny felt like his heart was marred with scars. Benny __itched__ to burrow himself in whisky, wash the pain away with a soothing burn in his throat, but he held back. He couldn’t turn into a sad drunk again, not when he had a real chance to build something meaningful with Dean.

As he struggled to relax in the chair, muffled voices coming from the front desk reached his ears and Benny sat straight up, eyes open, to listen closely. Even through the wall he recognized that deep, warm voice. He stood up and rushed out of the office and down the hallway toward the reception area.

And there, the Omega of Benny’s dreams, was casually braced on the front desk, smiling at Lenore. The five weeks of separation made Benny forget how much better Dean looked in real life than on camera, with his plush lips, strong profile, muscular body and slight bow to his legs. Dean’s face was smooth, freshly shaved in preparation for their meeting. Benny had to pause right outside the reception area and take in the wonderful view, warm sensation spilling over his heart and choking the insecurities.

“I thought that Benny was awfully attractive for a park ranger,” Dean admitted, smiling at Lenore, “but now I’m starting to suspect it’s a norm around here.”

For the second time today Benny witnessed Lenore losing her normally calm demeanor as she looked utterly flustered by Dean’s comment. It took her a couple of seconds to regain voice and respond: “That’s very kind of you to say, but you should save the flirting for Benny.”

“I’m not flirting. Just calling things for what they are.”

The pleasant warmth enveloping Benny’s heart grew scalding hot. Lenore was right. Why was Dean acting so friendly with __her__ when he came over here to visit __Benny__?

As Lenore looked away from Dean, biting her lips in embarrassment, she finally caught a view of Benny. She visibly relaxed and straightened behind the front desk. “Benny, your guest has arrived,” she announced unnecessarily.

Dean followed her eyes and the moment his eyes landed on Benny, his smile softened, growing more __gooey__. He pushed away from the desk, sauntered toward Benny and simply pulled him into a tight hug. The familiar, __alluring__ scent of apple pie and cinnamon, which Benny couldn’t get out of his head for the past five weeks, filled his nostrils. He pressed his face against Dean’s neck to inhale greedily. He felt Dean doing the exact same thing to him, his warm breath brushing over Benny’s skins, hands pressing firmly on Benny’s back as if Dean never intended to let go.

The nasty comments in Benny’s memories turned into a meaningless gibberish and the jealousy at Dean getting overly friendly with Lenore evaporated. How could he care about any of them when Dean was here, in his arms, sighing in contentment? Dean __wanted__ him and for this brief instant it was clear as crystal to Benny.

They remained like that, enveloped in each other’s arms, for only a couple of seconds and too soon Dean was pulling away to put some distance between them. “Good to see you, again, Benny,” he greeted.

“You too, chief,” Benny responded breathlessly, overtaken by emotions.

Dean grinned at the nickname, but didn’t comment on it.

“So, when are you finishing your shift?” he asked instead.

Snapped back into reality － right, he was at __work__! － Benny reached to the pockets in his ranger pants and pulled a cell phone the check to hour. There was still forty minutes left he had to spend here.

Before he could answer, though, Lenore interjected: “Go home, Benny. We can handle things with Quentin on our own.”

“I haven’t finished my report, yet,” Benny admitted.

“Then Quentin will take care of it. Seriously, go. Don’t keep your guest waiting.”

Despite Lenore’s calm demeanor, Benny was able to judge how happy she was that he finally started moving on from the awful break-up with Andrea. Her herbal scent was underlined with sugary happiness. Throughout all the pain and Benny spiraling out of control over the past several years, Lenore always remained a rock he could lean on and right now he felt pleasant butterflies in his heart at having such dedicated friend. If it wasn’t for Lenore, he would never joined the filming of Christmas special and met Dean to begin with.

“Thanks, Lenore,” he said, his throat swelled. “I owe you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Lenore dismissed softly.

Dean turned around to stare curiously at her. “You’re Lenore?” he said, which was more of a statement of fact rather than a question. He stepped back to the front desk, followed by Benny. “I’ve heard you were the one who sent Benny’s entry letter in his name. If it weren’t for you, we would never met. I owe you too.”

Lenore chuckled and shook her head, dismissing any gratitude on Dean’s part.

“Just treat Benny well and we’re even,” she decided.

“You got it,” Dean assured, brushing his hand tenderly over Benny’s back. It was such an __Alpha__ gesture to do and Benny couldn’t believe that Dean still managed to surprise him with what an exceptional Omega he was.

Previous nervousness put to rest, Benny now __itched__ to leave and take Dean to his cabin on the outskirts of Lovers Leap State Park where they’d have a complete privacy, free to talk, spend time together and get more __intimate__ for the next two days Dean planned to spend here. At least Benny hoped for the “intimate” part. He could still recall the passionate kiss they shared before he left the Winchesters’ mountain house and how Dean smelled ready to take things further at the time. Today Dean was most likely tired from the lengthy drive, so Benny wouldn’t have an opportunity to fulfill his erotic fantasies, but if things went well tomorrow...

He grabbed his winter wear out of the closet, wrapping his scarf around his neck, putting on his jacket and woolen cap. He felt even hotter than before since Dean hugged him. He quickly said goodbye to Lenore and even to Quentin, who glared at him angrily from the armchair. He wished Benny a good weekend anyway.

Free to go, Benny stepped out of the cabin with Dean by his side. At last he was relaxed enough to appreciate the beautiful winter landscape stretching before him. He climbed down the porch stairs slowly, enjoying the glittering snowdrifts, soft rays of sun and tall trees reaching out for the sky with bare branches. The fresh air was chilly and mercilessly bit into his exposed skin where beard and clothes weren’t covering, but he still paused to inhale a lungful, enjoying the cooling sensation that spread down his throat and through his chest.

In front of the porch, next to Benny’s pickup and the rangers’ trucks, stood a black beast of a car, the ’67 Impala that John Winchester gifted to Dean on his 18th birthday. Although parts of its body still shined in the pale light, proving that Dean washed it recently, the sides were covered in splashes of melted snow. On closer inspection Benny noticed that the Impala had winter wheels attached in place of its normal ones.

A sharp __whistle__ brought his attention back to Dean as the Omega inspected Benny’s pickup. “See, that’s what I was talking about,” he reminded, stepping closer to run his bare hand over the freshly painted roof. “Looks much better. Even dirt doesn’t distract from its beauty.”

At first Benny wasn’t sure if he’d bother with a new pain job, but the prospect of seeing Dean again motivated him to take the pickup to the local mechanic. And he had to admit, it was much more pleasant to the eyes now.

“Good thing I had you to point me in the right direction,” Benny commented.

“I’ll be happy to help again in the future,” Dean joked, grinning at him.

Benny got in the pickup and drove ahead, guiding Dean through the thick forest and snowdrifts toward his cabin, both cars bumping on uneven terrain. Every now and then he’d look in the rear-view mirror to check if the Impala was still following him, Dean serious and focused behind the wheel in the reflection. Part of Benny expected for the car to disappear suddenly due to Dean changing his mind, losing interest in spending the weekend with Benny or pursuing anything more serious. ‘ _ _Just a publicity stunt’.__

Dammit, he knew that was a bunch of bullshit, but without Dean’s comforting presence and smell to sooth his nerves, Benny’s thoughts returned to those scathing words. Dean wasn’t like that. He was honest, almost to a fault, and openly admitted that he wasn’t sure if things would work out between them when he asked Benny out. He wouldn’t be deceiving Benny like that.

__He sure convinced everyone he was still interested in hosting the show._ _

Benny squeezed the steering wheel harder and eased the car into a sharp turn. Once he confirmed that Dean followed as well without problem, he focused again on the road ahead.

That was __different__. He remained on the show to keep his family together and lied about his intentions only to keep viewers from hating his father, which happened anyway thanks to snooping journalists and reporters. Because yes, after people learned the truth about John’s manipulating his sons into staying on “ _ _Alpha vs. Wilderness__ ”, many of them accused John of being a tyrant and abuser. But they didn’t meet him, didn’t see how much it cost him to finally let Dean and Sam go.

 _ _Maybe now he’s trying to help the family as well__ , the vicious voice at the back of Benny’s mind pointed out. __Boosting the ratings will earn them more money.__

Benny pressed his lips together and ignored the voice from now on. That wasn’t true. It __couldn’t__ be. Not when Benny was finally starting to pick up the pieces of himself, sewing them back together after years of pain.

Guided mostly by muscle memory, Benny drove down the familiar road, taking easy turns and ensuring once in a while that the Impala remained at close proximity behind him. The trees grew thinner as they reached the main entrance to the Lovers Leap State Park and the sunlight brightened, shining freely on the road stretching ahead. After another turn it was mostly a straight shot from there. Twenty minutes later Benny’s cabin appeared in the distance; a small, single-story cube made out of raw wood with a tiny porch in the front. An obscured shed peeked out from the behind. The property was enveloped by bare trees and bushes and were ladened in a thick layer of snow. Nobody ever travelled through here except for Benny, so the snow was white and undisturbed, except for wheel trails leading to the spot where Benny parked his truck.

Benny slowed down and eased the truck into its place right outside the main entrance. He shut the engine off and watched through the passenger’s window as the Impala smoothly pulled in to his right. Only then did he get out of the truck. Benny shut the door closed without bothering to lock it. Nobody ever stumbled here uninvited, except some wild animals who scattered away the moment he stumbled across them.

Although he remembered the simple, raw appearance of the Winchesters’ mountain home, Benny still felt a gush of nervousness when Dean joined him and looked up at the cabin. Two sticks and some dirt laid on the porch, probably brought here by birds or something. Crap, so much for his cleaning. He spent an entire Monday, his only other free day this week, bringing the place to a presentable order; dusting and vacuuming, changing bed covers, doing laundry, gathering sticks and other trash on the ground. Heck, he even washed the windows and was pleased to note that they were still clean, shining in the sunlight.

“Looks good,” Dean appraised and the huge weight lifted from Benny’s chest.

“Let me show you the inside,” the Alpha offered.

Most of the space was occupied by the living room and kitchen in the open-floor plan, so the moment Benny opened the front door, Dean got a solid look at most of his belongings. Definitely a step-down from the luxuries he must have been accustomed to. Then again, maybe not if Dean viewed the family visits to the their mountain house as special events.

The furniture was sturdy and practical, made out of hardwood- except for the couch, armchair, and dining room chairs, which were all covered in dark blue upholstery. When Andrea moved in, she wasn’t particularly impressed with the decor. Benny gave her free rein to change as much of it as she wanted. She only managed to replace a chest of drawers, kitchen table, chairs and all furniture in the bedroom before she abandoned him for another Alpha. In the past three years Benny got rid of everything she chose, unable to stand the reminder of what he lost. Now the place was furnished in a practical manner rather than what looked nice, with only few picture frames decorating the fireplace.

Dean took a step inside and slowly spun around, taking a solid once over of the cabin. A satisfied smile appeared on his mouth.

“You like it?” Benny asked hopefully.

“I __love__ it,” Dean assured, stopping to look at Benny. “Dude, this place is __awesome__.”

That wasn’t a reaction Benny expected. Acceptance, maybe, but outright __enthusiasm__ at such modest, small cabin? “It’s nothing special,” he insisted.

“This is what an Alpha’s home should look like. It’s awesome.”

Something awoke inside Benny, a sensation he was once familiar with, but which remained mostly dormant inside him for years, hidden under a layer of doubts and insecurities. He inhaled deeply, pushing his chest out and raising his head high to boldly meet Dean’s eyes. His Omega was __satisfied__ and Benny felt like he could move mountains. Maybe he wasn’t a complete failure? It had been only five weeks ago the Omega managed to bring the true Alpha out of him as well. The sensation Dean made him feel with such ease...

Noticing the change in Benny’s demeanor, Dean kept their eyes locked, tilting his head downward to stare at Benny from under those long eyelashes. He softened his posture, almost temptingly, in a very Omega manner.

“Show me the rest of the house?” Dean requested.

There wasn’t much left, but Benny nodded and eagerly escorted him toward two doors on the right side of the cabin. Behind the first one was a small bathroom with a toilet, sink and large bathtub, a single window concealed by thick, blue curtain. The other led to a bedroom where a king-sized bed occupied most of the floor, leaving only room for a wardrobe and electric heater in the corner.

Dean eyed the bed and turned back to Benny, leaning his back on the doorframe, a mischievous smile danced on his lips. “Well,” he started, “it appears we have the most important thing we’ll need for the weekend.”

Benny’s heart jolted and hot blotches spread over his neck and cheeks, snapping him back into reality. This gorgeous Omega he fantasized about for the past three years had full intention of consummating their relationship during his stay. It was both overwhelming and __exactly__ what Benny wished for.

However, before they could fool around, first and foremost Dean had to get settled. Benny took the winter wear off, hanged it on the coat rack and asked Dean to bring his stuff from the Impala. Normally with anyone else he’d offer to carry them himself, but by now he knew Dean well enough to understand that Dean didn’t like being babied too much. Confirming that it was correct assessment on his part, Dean smiled thankfully and headed out.

In the meantime Benny walked over to the empty fireplace and started the fire, since it got rather chilly inside the cabin over the eight hours he was absent. Flames eagerly licked upward, consuming the logs with soft, pleasant crackles. The fire slowly pumped heat through the room. Within half an hour it would be warm. Benny decided to go to an extra step further to speed up the warming process, for Dean’s sake; he headed to the kitchen to turn the stove on as well. The Omega didn’t have to know that it wasn’t how he usually managed things.

Once Dean carried two travel bags inside － why he felt the need to bring so much stuff for only two days was beyond Benny, but he withheld any comment, figuring it must be an Omega thing － they stored it in the bedroom and sat down in the kitchen to drink beer, while waiting for the dinner to heat up. Yesterday Benny stayed up late to cook his speciality, jambalaya, which he learned to prepare in his early twenties, during a dark time when he left the orphanage and struggled to figure out what he wanted from life. It was best fresh, but even re-heated it brought a deep, guttural moan from Dean as he slowly chewed each portion, enjoying the taste.

“Tastes good?” Benny questioned, chuckling at Dean’s over the top reactions.

Dean took a solid chug of the beer, slammed the bottle down on the small kitchen table and gave out a content sigh. A strong smell of cooked beef, red bell pepper and onion permeated the air around them, “This is __delicious__. The only thing that would make it better is if you had a pie prepared for dessert.” He glanced hopefully at Benny, almost like a pup waiting for a treat from their parent. “Do you?”

“I’m afraid I didn’t think about it...” Benny mumbled. __Dammit__ , he almost had Dean satisfied!

“It’s okay.” Dean waved his hand dismissively, scooped as much jambalaya onto his fork as would stay on it and shoveled it into his mouth. “This is still fantastic,” he re-assured, speaking with his mouth full.

Nevertheless, Benny was kicking himself for missing an opportunity to make Dean completely happy. He’d remember to buy a pie next time Dean visited. __If__  there was another occasion. For the moment Dean seemed satisfied enough, but Benny had five weeks to prepare for his arrival, plan every detail and execute it perfectly. Once they settle into a normal routine, day-to-day life would throw surprises at Benny he couldn’t possibly predict. And then... who knew how he’d handle them?

He should stop to worry and deal with the problems as they came, but Dean meant _ _so much__  to him, probably more than he did for Dean since he was aware of Omega’s existence much longer. Watching Dean on the TV screen each week inspired Benny to better himself, to become at least half as confident and independent as Dean appeared. And once Benny met him, he found out that Dean really was like that in real life, which strengthen his resolve.

Yeah, he needed to focus on making this weekend pleasant for Dean instead of wasting time and energy on worrying. He could still turn it around and inspire Dean to continue their relationship. There were large changes happening in Omega’s life right now － he was leaving the show he helped to produce for __fourteen years__ with his father and brother, after all － and Benny should provide him support, maybe distraction.

Remembering the articles he read on-line, Benny asked: “How things are going on with your family?”

Satisfaction drained from Dean’s face, replaced by sadness and a faint trail of wetness polluted his scent. Briefly Benny regretted breaching the subject. Dean probably didn’t want to talk about it with him. They weren’t that close, only knew each other for a week.

But Dean answered, jabbing at the food in his plate. “Fine.” He ate another portion of jambalaya and met the Alpha’s eyes. Much to Benny’s relief there was no resentment in Dean’s stare. “Me and Sam have to stay as hosts for the rest of season fourteen, but episodes are always filmed ahead of time, so it only means two more months. Afterward, we’re free to go.”

“The network was fine with you two leaving?” Benny wondered.

Dean snorted. “One producer tried to stir shit and force us to stay, but Dad threatened to quit as well, so he backed off.”

How ironic. Despite John Winchester being the one who originally manipulated and forced his sons to stay on the show, now was determined to help them leave it. Benny was correct in his assumption that the events from five weeks ago changed John’s behavior and John would see his decision to let both boys go through, no matter how much it pained him.

“And how’s John?” Benny continued.

This time the pause was longer. Benny watched as Dean nursed beer for a moment, waiting patiently for him to respond. “He’s acts like he’s fine, but I can see how hard it is for him. The three of us were practically inseparable for two decades and now that me and Sam are leaving, Dad probably isn’t sure what to do with himself.” Dean swirled the bottle absentmindedly and the liquid __sloshed__ inside. “At least he has the show,” he noted eventually, putting the bottle away.

Benny wasn’t sure how to bring the next point delicately, so he said: “I’ve noticed that the truth about your family’s problems leaked out and I read scatting articles－”

“Some people like to act like they’re know-it-alls when they know shit,” Dean cut him off.

The note of barely contained rage in Dean’s voice temporarily stopped Benny from talking. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself － the two of them hardly knew each other and it wasn’t anymore in his right to comment on the issue than any random bystanders who did － but he wanted to clarify things. The hardened expression on Dean’s face and faint trail of burning coal in his scent proved how much accusations of abuse against his father bothered Dean.

“I know I haven’t interacted with John much,” Benny started slowly, wary of Dean’s reaction, “but he seems like a good guy to me. If these people talked to him, they’d know as much too.”

Dean met Benny’s eyes and the tension melted from his face, replaced by affection.

“Thanks,” Dean said. “I’m sure they’ll get bored soon. There isn’t anything else that would keep the subject going for them to find out.”

With the final forkful of jambalaya on Dean’s part, which he chewed slowly to enjoy the final taste, they had finished eating. Benny stood up, collected the dirty plates and utensils, and dumped them inside the kitchen sink, a huge and deep stone piece that came with the cabin. Through the window above it Benny saw that it was getting dark outside. As he started washing the items in warm soapy water, the long sleeves of his flannel shirt raised up, Benny pondered if he should bring up the fact that his and Dean’s (sort of) relationship was revealed to the public as well. Was it something Dean needed to be made aware of?

No, it barely concerned Dean and only due to him dating Benny. All the hate commentors spewed was centered around Benny and he should deal with any negative emotions on his own like a true Alpha. Besides, no reason to spoil a promising weekend further by bringing another unpleasant subject.

As if reading his thoughts, Dean said: “We’ve talked quite a bit about me and my family. But how you are doing?”

Benny shrugged and unplugged the sink, letting the dirty water to drain. “I’m doing fine,” he assured. “Nothing new since the filming.” After rinsing the plates and utensils, he grabbed a towel and began wiping them off.

“You didn’t hear that people found out about us?”

A warm shot of happiness rushed through Benny’s heart. __‘Us’__. It sounded so wonderful coming from Dean.

“No, I did,” Benny confirmed, hanging the now damp towel to dry off and putting the plates and utensils into their proper places. “Haven’t paid much attention to it. But apparently fans aren’t happy with me.”

Although he didn’t like people insulting him, that wasn’t what truly bothered him. __‘Just a publicity stunt’__. No matter how many times he dismissed those words as the author being salty, no matter how many times he repeats in his head that Dean was honest with him that things might not work out between them, the words kept returning, strong as ever.

Didn’t Andrea seem honest when she apologized for sleeping with yet another Alpha and promised to never do that again?

Some of Benny’s doubts must have showed on his face, because a pair of hands snuck around his waists, making him startle in surprise, and joined together over his abdomen, followed by a firm pressure of Dean’s body against his back. The scent of apple pie and cinnamon surrounded him in a comforting cocoon. Soon, a weight appeared on his shoulder as Dean rested his chin on top of it. Benny exhaled and stared outside into the sunlight slowly vanishing, making place for shadows of the night. Cold winter and snow contrasted with the warm sensation growing in his chest and around him.

“Don’t let those idiots get to you...” Dean murmured, his breath brushing on the skin behind Benny’s ear. “They’re angry that I’m not dating them instead of you, but none of them even know me. They’re attracted to the exciting persona I show on-screen, not the real me.”

Benny turned his head back to look at Dean. It was an awkward angle, but he managed to meet those generous green eyes that reminded him of forest clearing in summer time.

“I became attracted to you by watching the show, too,” Benny pointed out.

“Sure, but then we actually met and found out we have a lot of in common. You’re not like them, Benny. You, for example, didn’t crap all over people who dated me, right?”

“Of course not!”

A grin split Dean’s mouth. “See?” The arms enveloping him retreated and Dean stepped away, but some of the warm from his body remained for a little longer on Benny’s back. “Don’t worry, those assholes have nothing on you,” a mischievous spark blinked in Dean’s eyes and he finished with, “Benny-Bear.”

Unsure how to react to this nickname, Benny stood by the sink and watched as Dean casually strolled toward the kitchen table, sat down and grabbed the half-finished beer, still staring at him. There was a promise in this look and Benny couldn’t wait to have it fulfilled.

They spent the next two hours talking about everything and nothing, catching up to mundane facts that occurred in their lives in the past weeks. Dean admitted to getting into a prank war －  _ _another one__ , he clarified － with Sam, which resulted in all of Dean’s clothes covered in __glitter__  and it was a bitch to wash out. In return Benny told him about two Alphas, a female and male couple, who arrived to Lovers Leap State Park, boasting about how they were experienced trekkers and could climb mountains even during a snowstorm; in the end Benny and several other rangers had to search for them an entire day when they walked off a track and got lost like amateurs.

Spending time with Dean was easy and relaxing. They finished another beer each as the night finally fell outside, swallowing the outside world in darkness.

Two hours later Benny tossed the last three pieces of wood he had at the cabin inside fireplace and then leaned outside onto the front porch to grab some more, only to realize he was a complete __idiot__ and forgot to bring more from the shed.

Cursing internally, he grabbed the jacket and while slipping it on, he said to Dean: “I’ll be back in a moment. Just going to bring some wood for fireplace.”

“I’ll help you out,” Dean offered, getting up from the couch.

“No need. It won’t take me long anyway.” Plus, the Alpha part of Benny was overjoyed to have an opportunity to provide for his Omega, but he kept that to himself.

The temperature had fallen significantly in the last three hours and the moment Benny stepped onto the front porch, the chilly wind attacked him mercilessly, biting at his exposed face and ears, ruffling his hair and trying to sneak under his raised collar. He quickly pulled gloves out of the jacket’s pocket and slipped them on. He hurried down the stairs, slowed down a bit on the snow in case the old layer hidden underneath has frozen solid and turned into ice － Benny didn’t want to ruin a promising weekend by breaking a leg － and rounded the cabin. Pale light coming from the windows provided illumination for Benny to find his way. As he headed to the backyard, he saw Dean’s shadow moving behind the blue curtains. Wanting to return to the warm and Omega awaiting him inside, Benny worked fast.

It took him four rounds from the shed to the front porch and back before be brought enough wood to last them entire weekend. Benny arranged the chunks in a neat pile next to the main door so he could just lean out in to grab some without going out. After he made sure that the pile wouldn’t collapse and scatter all over the place, possibly right under their feet, he grabbed a handful of wood to use for the nighttime. He stomped several times in place to rid his boots of snow and slipped inside the cabin, quickly shutting the door to prevent the heat from escaping.

And promptly froze in place at the view that welcomed him.

All the furniture that previously stood in the center of living room － couch, armchair and small coffee table － were moved aside and replaced by twelve thick, blue gym mats pressed together to create a large space for exercising. In the corner Benny spotted one of the bags Dean brought with him, currently empty and deflated.

On the opposite side of the mats Dean stood barefoot, dressed only in a pair of jeans and t-shirt, his flannel shirt missing. He smirked at Benny.

“What’s going on, chief?” Benny asked cautiously.

“I’ll tell you what,” Dean sneered. “Five weeks ago some __arrogant__ Alpha made a claim that he could take me on any day. I figured it’s time to set the record straight.” He shrugged. “Unless you prefer to admit right away that you were wrong and spare yourself humiliation.”

Benny remembered the conversation he was talking about: the one on the first day of filming Christmas special when Dean riled him up and convinced him to show Dean his pickup truck. He was very much aware that Dean tried to rile him up __again,__ but decided to play along, eager to see how things would progress.

“I’m not sure about that,” Benny stated, walking toward the fireplace. “Don’t want to __ruffle__ you up. We’re suppose to be spending a nice weekend here.”

Dean snorted. “That’s a convenient excuse to avoid the fight. To be honest, I was expecting you to lie about having a headache or something.”

“It’s not an excuse, just a simple observation.”

To push Dean’s buttons further, Benny turned away from him as if the Omega wasn’t even __worthy__ enough opponent to pay attention to and started setting the wood pieces next to the fireplace in a similar pile as before. He could __feel__ Dean’s heated stare on his back and the Alpha part of Benny __swaggered__ , satisfied at putting this smug Omega in his place.

“You know,” Dean’s voice came from behind “I can’t help but notice that for all your bragging, you __still__ haven’t accepted the challenge.”

Benny stood up and turned around to meet Dean’s satisfied expression. Without breaking their eye contact, Benny strolled along the line of gym mats, shedding his jacket and throwing it over the couch, then disposing of his flannel shirt in similar manner. Lastly he kicked off his boots, sending them along the floor with resounding thud. Growing heat, unrelated to the flames crackling inside fireplace, burned under his skin. He wanted to overpower this Omega, pin him to the floor and prove __who__ was the Alpha around here. Much like those five weeks ago, Benny felt powerful and had no doubts that he would win.

And he realized that Dean deliberately put him in such mood. To make the fight more exciting, maybe? He wasn’t sure why he did that. It didn’t matter anyway, because in a few moments Dean would regret taunting him.

“Just don’t be angry at me when you have bruises to take care of afterwards,” Benny sneered for the last time as he stepped onto the mats; they sunk under his feet.

“Don’t worry,” Dean reassured, smiling innocently, and also stepped onto the temporary wrestling ground. “I’ll patch them up for you without a complain.”

His inner Alpha paced around like a caged tiger, impatiently awaiting the moment when he’d get his hands on that unruly Omega. Benny hunched down, taking a fighting stance, and across from him Dean repeated the motion.

Seconds passed as neither of them made a move.

Then Dean leaned forward and __rushed__ ahead. Benny braced his feet on the ground and took the full impact, which wasn’t much since they didn’t mean to actually hurt each other, stopping Dean in his track. Quickly, Benny draped his body over Dean’s back, slid arms under the Omega’s armpits and laced his hands together, effectively trapping Dean in place. No matter how much he __fumbled__ or __snarled__ , Dean couldn’t escape from the embrace.

Suddenly, Benny felt himself being lifted and a moment later both he and Dean __tumbled__ over. The mats softened the landing, but Benny still cried out on the impact as he landed on his side, more in shock than pain, letting go off Dean. He didn’t even have time to collect his thoughts before a muscular body pressed to his back and a pair of hands tried to roll him onto his stomach.

He __kicked off__ the ground, turned over and attempted to grab onto Dean’s waists, hoping to once again trap him in place with his sheer weight.

A pair of arms wrapped around his torso, though, and he was __shoved__ onto his back. As Dean’s entire body landed on top of him, the Omega was already working on taking a hold of his hands and tangling their legs together to immobilize him.

Feeling a shot of energy and determination spreading through his body, being this close to losing, Benny braced his legs on the ground once again and __pushed__ away with a __growl__ , forcing the Omega to fall to the side. Without wasting a single second, he __grabbed__ theOmega, __flipped__ him onto his stomach and jumped on top of the warm body. Quickly, he closed his hands around the Omega’s wrists and spread Omega’s legs with his feet. The more the Omega struggled to throw him off, the __harder__ Benny pressed down.

After several attempts it became clear that the Omega __wouldn’t__ be able to free himself. As muscular and strong as he was, he couldn’t match to Alpha’s natural prowess.

Seconds passed, silence disturbed only by their heavy breathing. Sweat dripped down Benny’s forehead and neck, and soaked his t-shirt. On each inhale he smelled the scent of apple pie and cinnamon, more intense than ever, enveloping him completely as if that was the only aroma in the world. His body was on fire, partially from the physical effort, in part due to the hot body pressed against his heaving chest. As consciousness woke up again in Benny’s mind, he realized that he was hard, his cock trapped between two soft ass cheeks.

But more importantly, he could smell slick as well.

He rutted experimentally and in response Dean cried out, lifting his hips up for more friction.

“This is what you wanted, __Omega__?” Benny taunted. “To end up under me with my cock inside your hole?” Of course, he knew the answer on that question, but he decided to push Dean further, have him __on fire__  from need. His inner Alpha wanted to see the Omega completely succumb to desire.

“Yes...” Dean gasped and glanced back over his shoulder, his eyes hazed with lust when they landed on Benny. “Please, Alpha... I need...” He lost his voice and Benny smelled a new wave of slick gush out of him.

Benny has __never__ felt like this before, the power and satisfaction surging through his entire body at the knowledge that Dean gave up on his usually unruly demeanor and surrendered to him completely, willing to take whatever Benny gave him. He could get used to this sensation. The old and new emotions Dean made him feel were overwhelming, almost too much, yet exactly what he wanted his entire life.

Seeing the blissful expression on Dean’s face, he chose to continue the fun.

“Unfortunately for you, naughty Omegas like you don’t get a knot,” Benny said. “They get punished instead.”

In a fast motion he removed his hand from Dean’s wrist and brought it down on Omega’s thigh, earning a yelp from him. A rush of heat flashed through his palm, only to vanish almost instantly. He was pretty sure he hadn’t actually hurt Dean thanks to the thick material of his jeans taking most of the impact. When the Omega looked at him again, more in surprise than pain, he got confirmation.

For a moment Benny observed a fight happening on Dean’s face between his normally disobedient nature and a desire to give in to his Alpha’s demands like a good Omega. This was the true test: would he accept whatever Benny dished out for him, even if it meant __punishment__? Did he __trust__ that Benny wouldn’t injure him?

Then Dean’s features softened as he laid down, his head to the side and still watching Benny, giving up control. The Alpha inside Benny __howled__ in pure joy. This wonderful, gorgeous Omega submitted to him willingly and Benny would make damn sure he didn’t regret the choice!

Benny straightened up, widened his legs and put them on either side of Dean, straddling him. The mats sunk under his knees and the front of his jeans pressed firmer against his hard cock; it wasn’t yet erected enough to cause pain in such position, but Benny was slowly heading there. He looked down at the man sprawled below him, at the muscular back, which was outlined by the sweaty t-shirt that clung to it. But Dean shifted, pushing up on his arms, maybe seeking his warmth, maybe impatient to get things going already. Didn’t matter, because Benny __launched__ forward, grabbed him by the neck and pressed him back to the floor with a warning growl. __He__ was the one calling shots here, dammit! They have already established it!

Thankfully, Dean understood and went limp again, so Benny released his neck and continued the exploration. He hiked the damp t-shirt up, exposing the smooth, freckled skin, and moved his palms up and down to take in the softness and body heat beating from it. Underneath him the Omega breathed heavily, driven crazy by the touch combined with inability to do anything to speed things up.

Benny’s attention was caught again by the intense smell of slick and he slipped his eyes down, followed by the hands, toward Dean’s round ass. The Omega’s jeans were utterly __soaked__  in the place where cheek met cheek and between the thighs. Benny brushed palms over it, kneading the firm flesh. As he did that, he noticed Dean watching him closely, his face flushed with desire. That view pleased the Alpha.

Benny reached underneath Dean and the Omega helpfully raised his waists to give him better access. He unbuckled and unbuttoned Dean’s jeans, then hooked fingers below the waistline and tagged the pants down to expose the round, muscular ass. The smell of slick attacked him with renewed intensity and Benny pulled the cheeks apart, exposing the tiny, wet hole, which fluttered right before his eyes. In response his hard cock jerked eagerly. Benny knew that Dean shared his desperation, wanted to __feel__ his tongue or cock inside, anything to quench the burning need.

That’s why he smacked him in the ass instead, harder than before.

Shocked, Dean __cried out__  and glanced at Benny, confusion painting his features. He clearly believed they were past this part.

“I told you, naughty Omegas don’t get a knot,” Benny reminded. “Are you going to take your punishment like a good boy? Maybe then I’ll give you what you want.”

Dean stared for a moment and finally nodded.

Satisfied, Benny brought his palm down again and again, slapping Dean’s cheeks in turns, each smack getting a gasp or sob from him. The smooth skin under his hand heated up and turned darker shade of pink, showing a vague outline of his palm. Once Benny got to spank number ten, he stopped, rested the hand of top of burning flesh, taking in the burn radiating from it. His inner Alpha was content at the visible proof of his Omega’s obedience. Not once Dean attempted to free himself.

Despite the painful punishment, Dean was still wet. In fact, he might have been even __more__ wet than before, __the pervert__. Maybe they’d explore his fondness of spanking in the future, but for now, Benny had other plans. Colorless slick shined beautifully in the light provided by the lamps and flames that danced in the fireplace － it’s smell tempted Benny, encouraging his cock to get even harder and ready for mounting. __Fuck__ , he __couldn’t wait__  to sink into that soft, tight heat. He was sure the Omega would feel __amazing__ around his dick all the way down to the hilt.

But first, he wanted to taste that hole.

He pulled the cheeks apart, leaned forward and licked curiously. Immediately, the flavor of apple pie and cinnamon __exploded__ on his tongue, so much more intense in Dean’s slick than scent, sending electric current through his entire body and bringing his inner Alpha to the foreground. He pressed harder, shoving his tongue as deep as he could reach and started eating Dean out without mercy, exploring the velvety insides. Underneath him Dean snapped upwards, his torso in the air and waists still pinned to the mats. The guttural moans he produced invigorated the desire burning in Benny’s body and he licked __harder__ , __deeper__ , scooping more of that delicious slick, that pure, unadulterated taste of __Dean__.

Fingers carded through the Alpha’s hair, grabbing hold. Benny felt an encouraging pull that shoved him more firmly against the hole that fluttered furiously around his tongue. While he enjoyed the meal and administered pleasure to Dean’s rim, Benny realized that his cock finally grew too thick and ached uncomfortably against his jeans. Without stopping the licks, he removed one hand from Dean’s ass, reached down, unbuckled his pants and pulled his erection over his underwear; it bobbed up and down in freedom, the tip almost as wet as Dean. He tugged experimentally at the foreskin, sliding it over the head, and moaned in pleasure from the jolts of pleasure rushing down the shaft. At the same moment Dean groaned. Probably the vibration from Benny’s throat added to his sensation.

 

 

“So __good__...” Dean cried out.

Suddenly a mischievous idea stuck in Benny’s mind. He pulled away, only to lick all the way from Dean’s perineum, up the rim and high between the cheeks, causing Dean to rise even higher, nearly tumbling over. The alpha pressed his face back against Dean’s asshole and started rubbing his beard around, scratching the skin still sensitive from spanking. Dean fell down and sprawled on the floor, whining from over-stimulation.

With a gentle bite to the right cheek, Benny finished teasing Dean’s asshole, straightened up on his knees and easily flipped the Omega over like a rag doll.

Benny grabbed the waistband of Dean’s jeans and underwear, and __yanked__ them off, exposing Omega’s lower half with his shorter-than-average cock, medium-sized balls and muscular thighs － a view that instantly shot a new wave of arousal down Benny’s erection. After he threw the garments aside without care where they land, Dean scrambled to remove the remaining clothes on his own body and Benny used the opportunity to strip down as well; the warm air felt wonderful on his sweaty skin. Once the last clothing covering them were out of the way, Benny and Dean paused to take the view in.

Although Dean has appeared shirtless in several episodes of “ _ _Alpha vs. Wilderness__ ” and Benny was aware of how good he looked, it was a different experience to see him up close, completely exposed and horny.

His torso was almost completely bare, except for dusting of hair that Benny couldn’t have possibly spotted on the small TV screen, while legs and forearms were covered in thicker coating. Muscles shaped by physical labour, rather than regular visits to the gym, moved under Dean’s skin. Both nipples, large and darker shade of red, were erect. Benny absentmindedly licked his lips at the view, scooping the remnants of slick off; the sweet favor sent of jolt straight to his groin.

Speaking of, Dean hardened cock rested on top of his slim belly, twitching in anticipation and leaving shiny trails of pre-cum. Below muscular thighs made Benny long to feel them wrapped around his hips and pressing him down in fits of pleasure.

Dean was a view to behold. Benny __couldn’t believe__  this amazing Omega was spread underneath him like an offering to gods, naked and ready for mounting. It was more than he thought was ever possible. And yet, somehow his erotic fantasies became a reality. He wanted to make this moment last and explore every inch of Dean.

And that’s __exactly__ what he set to do.

Starting at the ankles, he slowly worked his way up Dean’s beautiful body, __kissing__ , __nuzzling__ and __licking__ at the bare body. His hands were exploring on their own, brushing the soft, flushed skin, feeling the muscles, learning the curves and lines that shaped the Omega. Dean’s short cock twitched invitingly when Benny reached it and he licked up its underside, causing Dean to groan and chase the pleasure with his hips. Benny finished his ministrations with a quick peck on the cock’s tip, continuing upward.

 

 

The belly muscles ( _ _This is where our pup will be growing__ , Benny thought fleetingly) twitched while he teased them and Dean let out a giggle. Ticklish. Another interesting thing to explore later. For now Benny went up and sucked one of the hard nipples into his mouth. A pair of arms immediately shot around him and a hand pressed his head down in attempt to keep him in place, make him administer those licks and sucks as long as possible. Benny continued playing with the hard nub and moved his hips down, his cock finding delicious friction between Dean’s thighs.

 _ _Fuck__ , he was so hard and hot that he would climax without penetrating Dean if he didn’t speed things up.

Regret tagged at Benny’s heart as he pulled away, the nipple popping from his mouth with an __obscene__ sound. “Don’t worry, cher...” he cooed at Dean’s needful whine. “I’ve got something even better for you...” He allowed himself a moment to meet Dean’s hazed eyes, green like his own personal forest clearing, forever lush even in the middle of winter.

He grabbed Dean’s waists and raised them a little. Understanding dawned on Dean and he wrapped his legs around Benny’s hips, lifting himself up further for easy access; his small Omega cock bounced to the rhythm of the movement. Their eyes met as Benny took a hold of his erection, lined it up and rested the tip against Dean’s wet rim. It felt so __fucking good__ that he had to pause and take a calming breath, otherwise he’d risk cumming right then and there.

When he was sure that wouldn’t happen, he started pushing. Thanks to all the thorough rimming Benny engaged in, the Omega was opened well enough to accommodate his thick, long girth.

Dean’s eyes rolled back and his head patted against the mats as his hole popped open, letting Benny in. It felt perfect, the velvety, wet __heat__ slowly swallowing his entire shaft until he was buried all the way to the hilt, his large balls resting on Omega’s firm ass. He took another breath, this time stopping to enjoy the sensation. Dean’s rim fluttered around him, whether to adjust to his thickness or encourage him to continue, he didn’t know.

Carefully, Benny lowered himself on top of Dean and rested his elbows on either side of him, getting their faces inches away from each other. The shine of lust in Omega’s eyes gave him the clearance he needed.

Benny started thrusting.

 

 

Simultaneously he and Dean groaned at the sensation. Benny sunk lower, pressing their sweaty stomachs together, as the wet heat squeezed harder around his erection. He fought the desire to start pumping without care, to __knot__ and __mark__ his mate with cum as fast as possible, to let Dean’s hole stretch properly. It was __pure torture__ to keep his inner Alpha back after he already set it loose for such long period of time. Still, he continued the easy pace and enjoyed the pressure around his cock, the heat beating from the body below him. Their skin slid easily against each other’s thanks to the sweat covering. And those __delicious moans__  coming from Dean’s mouth was almost like a music to Benny’s ears.

They never broke eye contact while Benny filled Dean up. The Alpha tried to hold the right angle to continue sliding over the Omega’s prostate and give him as much pleasure as possible. Benny wanted to enjoy this moment and cover Dean’s body with his cum, inside and outside, until the Omega was __soaked__ in his scent, but more importantly he wanted __Dean__ to enjoy everything even more.

Calloused palms explored Benny’s back, sometimes replaced by short nails scratching tenderly over the skin, the soft pain he felt somehow indistinguishable from delightful friction around his cock. A glint in Dean’s eyes caught Benny’s attention. Maybe it was just a play of light cast by flames in fireplace or his hopeful imagination, but Benny couldn’t contain the amazement at the Omega’s beauty anymore and he leaned down, __captured__ Dean’s plush lips in a hungry kiss. Dean was fast to response and licked eagerly at Benny’s lips, biting them gently, like a pup frolicking with a mate.

 _ _Mate.__  Damn, that was a real possibility now and Benny still struggled to believe it.

The room became filled with sounds of their lips smacking in a heated kiss and skin slapping against skin as Benny pistoned his forward, his cock sliding in and out of the Omega’s soaking hole. Dean pushed his tongue insistently over Benny’s lips and the Alpha relented, parting them and allowing the Omega to slip inside. In return he started exploring Omega’s mouth on his own and tasted the flavor of beer that still filled it.

Finally, his knot started expanding, much faster than normally. Definitely the effect of fucking such a responsive, eager Omega whom he fantasized about __for years__. By now Dean must have been opened well enough, so Benny let his inner Alpha loose. Immediately, the desperate need to __claim__ , __mate__ , __and__   _ _breed__  shot through his veins, setting his entire body on fire. He started __slamming__ into the Omega, carnal groans and growls ripping from his throat. __It didn’t matter__  that the Omega wasn’t in heat. __Didn’t matter__ he wouldn’t catch. All that Benny’s Alpha cared about was pumping him full of seed and making his swell with a pup. __Benny’s pup.__

Benny pulled his mouth away. Before the Omega could even get a whine of protest out, he sunk his teeth into Omega’s jaw, not hard enough to break the skin and scar, but hard enough to leave a mark that would disappear in a day or two. It was such animalistic way to show affection, but the Omega’s moans grew deeper, making it clear just how much he loved them. The Omega tilted his head to give Benny better access, so he continued gnawing on his chin and jaw.

 

 

The alpha’s knot started catching on the rim and Benny’s remaining attention focused on his cock, looking for the right moment to slam it inside and tie him to the Omega. Every other sensation － the Omega’s happy moans, their sweaty skin sliding against each other in wonderful friction － faded into the background, only registering in Benny’s mind as little more than small jolts of pleasure that travelled straight to his cock. The Omega’s hole clenched even harder around him and Benny felt like his cock was going to explode. His balls slapped against the Omega’s ass, adding to the pulsating need for release. Legs wrapped around his waist constricted to keep him from pulling away at such critical moment. They both, Alpha and Omega, awaited the moment when they’d be bound together, connected in the most intimate way.

Benny felt his knot starting to catch for a second before the Omega’s hole relented and let him pull out. That was the perfect time. He braced up on both arms and __slammed__ inside.

Hot pleasure __exploded__ in his groin as cum rushed through his cock and filled the Omega.

Overtaken by blinding sensation, Benny hadn’t even heard the wet sounds as Omega jerked himself off to completion nor did he feel the release splattering between their stomachs, adding to the sweaty dampness. However, the wonderful clench of Dean’s hole around his cock ripped a seconds orgasm out of him, leaving him exhausted and only able to lay down in a bubble of numbness, gasping for air.

Two minutes later he regained enough consciousness to notice the world around him again, but instead of complaining about Dean’s cum sticking to him, Benny lazily rolled them around, so he could rest on his back with Dean on top of him. That was the most comfortable position for them to wait in until his knot shrunk.

The flames crackled soothingly over in the fireplace, sending sparks in the air. Benny laid still and watched the fire consume the logs. At first he was afraid that he and Dean might get cold, resting completely naked on gym mats, but thankfully the insulated windows and front door held the cold air at bay.

Although Dean was splayed over Benny, he kept himself braced on his arms in the same way Benny did during sex, allowing him to breathe easily, the Omega’s head was tucked under Benny’s chin and his nose pressed into the Alpha’s scent glands, the place where his scent was the strongest. Judging by Dean’s sleepy sighs, he was content and enjoyed their rest as much as Benny did.

Sleep slowly crept up on Benny. He wasn’t there yet, but once he was able to pull out, he’d take Dean to the bedroom for a well-earned sleep. For now he lazily brushed a hand over Dean’s back and took in the sensation of warm breath skidding over his chest. The air surrounding him was saturated with scents of apple pie and cinnamon, and burning firewood.

This was perfect. Tomorrow all the insecurities he forgot about would return, joined by Benny’s guilt over spanking Dean despite Dean’s assurances that he enjoyed it.

However, at this moment nothing spoiled his happiness.

Well, except for __one__ thing.

“Dean?” Benny murmured and found his throat dry.

“Yes, Benny-Bear?...” Dean responded sleepily.

Damn, he could get used to that nickname.

“Do you...” Benny faltered. “Do you think Lenore is more attractive than me?”

With a chuckle Dean raised his head up and looked into Benny’s concerned eyes. He never responded, but when he leaned down and captured Benny’s swollen lips in a tender kiss, the Alpha understood what was his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was toying with the idea of Dean and Benny having sex back in "Christmas Special with the Winchesters", but I wanted to keep that story more fluffy, so I gave up on any erotic scenes. Then I immediately started planning the follow-up that you've just read.  
> Whenever I plan fics featuring my two main ships (Dean/Castiel and Dean/Benny) I try to give them different dynamics. In former case, I have Dean getting flustered about his attraction to Castiel and Castiel being very affectionate. In latter case, I have Dean and Benny acting in rather competitive and teasing manner, hence the wrestling scene.
> 
> Although the way I portray Alpha/Omega dynamics wary from story to story, I always envision Omegas as naturally submassive in bed, but instead of forcing them to submit, Alphas make Omegas WANT to submit by building trust and showing that they are responsible enough to not harm them during sex, not even a rough one. Thus far, only "Naughty Pups" are an exception to this, because that was just a filthy porn. But that's why Dean starts gives up control to Benny here.
> 
> I don't know when I'll upload the next follow-up, but definitely this year. For now I want to focus on "Road to Salvation", because I feel like I've been falling behind with that one.


End file.
